Not Tomorrow
by bornfromawish
Summary: A novelization of Lisa Garland's plight in Silent Hill through her own eyes. Her story has been expanded with the theories I believe to be correct. Follow Lisa as she struggles to find herself in the strange Alternate Hospital.
1. Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakening

Nothing hurts more than regaining consciousness after losing it. I should know as much. It is a nurse's job to alleviate the pain of others after all. That said, I wish I knew how to relieve this damn aching in my own head!

In my life I have only fainted a few times... but none have hurt like this. It has even brought me to believe that fainting really is the temporary death of the mind. I can't remember who told me that though. I can't remember how I ended up on this floor either... and the darkness around me certainly doesn't help me in figuring out where I am.

From what I can tell, I'm completely sprawled out on my side since I can feel the cold damp of the floor through my hose. I squint at the darkness in front of me. I see tiled flooring, chair legs, a desk, a door.... which tells me nothing of where I am. This could be any room in the hospital. I need to get up if I ever want to know for certain, yet my body still feels so foreign to me. So grudgingly, I push myself myself over so that my upper torso lies flat to the floor and I can feel it's pressure on my arms. I dig in with my palms and push myself up, giving me room to move my legs, and fumble to get my foot to grip the floor with these high heels I have on. With that done, I use my legs to awkwardly lift myself up, and almost instantly realize that the stress on my legs is still too much for them to bear. My hands search wildly for something to stabilize myself with before they give, and find it in a small wooden table that had been behind me the whole time. So I lean into it, panting, while I use one hand to rub my leg muscles in hopes of speeding their recovery while my other rests on my still aching temple.

I wonder my mentality. My mind is blank when it comes to the subject of the incident that made me lose consciousness in the first place. I mutter to myself:

"Did I hit my head when I fell? Is that why I can't remember?"

Instinctively, I reach up and feel my scalp through my hair. Nothing wet, but wait... fabric, hard and stiff. Whatever happened, that stupid cap has remained in place perfectly. Whoever picked the manufacturer of uniforms for our hospital must have counted on the nurses being battered and beaten. They certainly made sure that the caps were sturdy enough to take it. I chuckle at my own distasteful joke, which is hilarious to me for some reason. It also gives me that feeling of trying to remember something, but can't... simply because the memory is too far gone.

In fact, my entire uniform is odd in today's day and age. Most people would consider it a memory of times past. Regardless, Scrubs aren't permitted at Alchemilla hospital. All nurses are required to wear a plain white dress with a V-shaped neck. It's supposed to give the nurses a look of "angelic innocence that will help put patients at ease", to quote our mission statement. Despite this, however revealing the neckline, and long the dress is is the nurse's own choice. I suppose you could say I use this to show off a bit, but I'd never admit it to anyone.

Anyway, my legs feel relieved enough to continue. Turning and resting my butt on the table, I sat while bringing one leg up to cross the other. I then start to truly concentrate on the room. I find that my eyes have adjusted to the little light and viewing things was no longer that hard of a task. I see a bed, a cabinet, and a door in front of me. If I had to guess at my location... it'd be the the first floor examination room. The one that leads to an office and the medicine room. It's just...it looks so dilapidated. The floor is of a brown, rusty color... the walls looks as if they are about to fall apart... and dust floats around continually in the air. The version of this room I know is the one that is cleaned everyday by the janitorial squad. Unless I've been sleeping for years, this room couldn't have possibly deteriorated so quickly. It looks like it was flooded, left to dry, and never treated for the damage. Is that even possible?

I hear a noise from behind one of the doors and my head snaps in it's direction. I stare at it, and realize in time that's it's the medicine room. I stand, and walk a little towards it and say:

"Hello? Is someone there? Would you care to explain to me what's going on here?"

No answer. Just a grunt... not even that... just some kind of bodily noise. I walk closer, only a few feet from the door now.

"Is there something wrong out there? Is the world outside my room just as different? Are you hurt?"

Still nothing... just more noises. Sounds male. I grip the doorknob, turn it (forcibly no less, whatever mechanical parts that once assisted in easing the knob's turning have no doubt rusted), and start to push.

"I'm Lisa..."

My hands fly to my mouth in an attempt to muffle my scream. What I saw made my reaction time long, and dulled control of my body. In my line of sight was a man standing, his back to me while his front slumped forward towards the door that led to the hall. The lab coat he donned was ripped near his neck, and blood stained the white from that area down. In the center of the tear, where normally smooth flesh would be revealed was a lump... a living, writing lump that looked to be continually fighting to break the skin and be free. His body moved much slower in comparison as he started to shuffle his feet around so he could face me while my own body should have been doing an 180 and slamming shut the door but was sealed in place by my mind's morbid curiosity. Once he had done an about face, I saw him fully. Through the deathly pale skin I saw that he was one of the doctors here. His face was certainly familiar in my mind, yet his name escaped me and in the dark his name tag did nothing but glitter occasionally. He'd have to be the one to say his name, yet somehow I knew he couldn't in this state.

My mind started to race. Is there anything I could do to help him? I could potentially excise whatever that is in his back with a few tools... but thoughts of saving him ended once I saw the knife he brandished in his hand. The next thing I knew he was in a mad dash for me, moving faster than an animal in heat. Suddenly alert to my situation, and equally terrified, I pulled the door shut with all the strength I could gather and as swiftly as I could in the dark, compressed the button that would lock the door.

I started to back away, as the monster pounded and slashed at the door. I continued backward in a daze until my butt once again hit the table, and thrust me back to reality.

The noise wouldn't stop. That thing just continued to pound at the door, moaning ungodly sounds in hunger for me. I can't stand it.

The noise pounding in my head was suddenly joined by a ringing in my ears and the taste of nickel in my mouth. I... I'm going to faint... I know that much. Can't go unconscious though... that thing... it'll get me.

I fell to my knees and crawled under the table. I turned and adjusted myself so I could see the door vibrating slightly under the stress of that monster. I brought my hands up to cover my ears, and focused on quieting my breathing as a few shaky tears fell and wet my uniform.

What is going on here? Why is everything like this? How could just a lump make someone homicidal? Someone who surely recognized me vaguely at least? I was clearly not a threat.

My mind persisted in asking itself questions it couldn't answer until the calm returned. Whatever was outside that door lost interest in me, or just forgot. I have no idea how their minds work. I didn't want to get up though, in fear of reminding it that I'm alive. So I waited.

"What are you waiting for though?", I asked myself.

"You can't depend on anyone to save you Lisa. Men aren't like that...Ka... who?"

I shook my head. In an attempt to answer my own question I'd started talking nonsense. I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of gunshots from outside my door. Then the sound of flesh hitting the floor. I bumped my head in shock at the noise. Had whoever or whatever fired those shots heard me? The door knob rattled once, then stopped. Whatever was there had left. Lack of interest apparently. I sigh in relief. Whatever that was, it certainly had more sense then that monster.

Are some smarter than others? Can they operate firearms? No... I'm certain... it had to be human. A monster wouldn't kill another of it's own kind (as I had assumed happened out there, with the flesh hitting the floor). And also... Why give up so easily at getting to me when the other had so fiercely tried?

I stayed buried in my thoughts till I heard another noise: The sound of a key entering a lock.


	2. The meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

The door opened and a beam of light poured in. The light swiveled left and right, up and down till it finally rested on me, the only living thing in the room. In the light I was able to make out a figure, a man, though the light made me bring my hand up to shield my eyes from him. I sighed slightly in relief at the sight of another human being. Then, almost instinctively, I dropped all my inhibitions and crawled out from under my hiding place, struggled to get my footing, and threw myself at him. I just... I just needed to know if he was real or not. My hands flew to his shoulders, and kneaded into the leather of his jacket. He was real, and he was warm... and whether or not it was just a reflex of his, he was holding me. I pushed myself back a bit, taking my arms off him and in my embarrassment, mouthed lightly into his visage, "hi."

He continued to just stand there, in awe of me it seems. So I began talking with him.

"Finally. Someone else who's okay. My name's Lisa Garland. What's yours?"

"Harry Mason"

I was suddenly brought back to the reality of the situation. He was my only chance to learn anything about it. He has actually been outside this room for the past hours. He has to know something. So as I began to question him, the worry began to show in my actions. In the way I brought my hands together and looked down. I do wish my emotions weren't always so obvious.

"Harry, tell me what's happening here. Where is everybody? I must have gotten knocked out. When I came to, everyone was gone. It's awful..."

"So you don't know anything either. Great. I just don't get it. It's like all of this is some kind of bad dream."

I looked down to my side, and said with the same disappointment he had: "Yeah. Like a living nightmare"

His eyes suddenly lit up and my curiosity piqued. Maybe this man has something of importance to tell me after all.

"Let me ask you, have you seen a little girl around here? Short black hair. Seven years old."

I sigh mentally. Of course not, but I'll humor him.

"A seven-year-old girl? What? Is she your daughter?"

"Yes"

"A seven-year-old girl... can't say that I have. I was unconscious all this time. I'm sorry"

But really Harry, you know I've been out of it. I shouldn't have to spell it out for you. And even if I did see a girl that age, do you think I'd just let her run off into this mess all on her own? I'd keep her here with me.

I watched him sigh in reaction to my response. It seems I'm not the first to give him a response to this question in the negative. Poor man.

"That's alright."

His mind jumped again it seems.

"Do you know anything about all that weird stuff in the basement?"

The question creates a mild ache in my head. Like I was trying to remember something that isn't there anymore. The second time I've experienced this feeling since I woke up. Maybe there is something wrong with me. Even with all this, it only took me a second to reply.

"No. Why? Is there something down there?"

Then, confused, he said:

"You don't know? Don't you work here?"

Good job uniform. You have accomplished your task. Props to your observational skills too Harry.

"We're under strict orders to never enter the basement storeroom. So I really don't know. What did you say was down there?"

Finally, a chance to understand one of the hospital's mysteries. The last nurse that tried to enter down there was fired very vocally by a doctor here... can't recall his name though. Can't say that even in my situation that I'm still not even a little curious at what was down there.

"Well, it's..."

Suddenly, his hands flew to his head. I knew instantly that something had gone wrong.

"Damn! My head", he shouted as he started to buckle over in agony.

I'm a nurse... I must do something! Yet, I found myself backing away in fear timidly.

"What's wrong? Harry...?"

He didn't say anything, just continued to bend over in pain.

Then I felt my nerve return.

"Harry, let me help you."

But by the time I was in close enough, Harry was out and limp on the floor. I felt for his wrist and got a pulse. He's just fainted. I don't know why though. Is this what happened to me? I didn't know, but whatever had went on in Harry's head just now looked terribly painful. I think I would remember going through something like that. Well, no matter... I need to get him alleviated.

I felt for his arms, and slide mine between them from behind, locked my hands in front of his torso, and began to pull.

"Christ, he's heavy and I'm in heels. It seems something in this town is trying to make me break my back...", I grunted as I pulled him up to one of the beds.

I released him gently on the floor nearest the bed so that I could catch my breath. Just one more difficult motion and he'll be up on it. I hope I don't die trying though.

I pushed my hands underneath him, and pushed him up with all my might, exhausting myself in the process. The effort had born some results. His upper body was all on the bed, with just his ass and legs hanging off. I had stopped to let myself catch my breath again. It took me a few moments to realize that my arms were supporting his lower half by his cheeks though.

I thought to myself, "Please for the love of god, don't let him wake up... he'll think I'm groping him."

I pushed again. Pushed till I had the rest of him on the mattress. I then stood up, sighed in relief, and started to seek out the chair I saw earlier. I found it and pushed it over to where harry rest peacefully. I let myself fall into it, exhausted.

This was the first time I really got a chance to look at Harry Mason. Brown hair, cut short with eyes of a matching color. Medium figure. Sorta charming. I brought my hand to my mouth and giggled softly. He might actually be my type if he wasn't so preoccupied. At least he's here with me now. Company, even the unconscious kind, brings warmth and safety to a room.

He mumbled a bit as he rested there. Key words becoming vocal. Like "Civil" or perhaps "Cybil" depending on whether I heard correctly, something about an alter too. I just sat there, bedside, like many nurses do... just observing with my hands in my lap. Sometimes he'd shake and become violent, and then ease himself back to peace.

He must be dreaming. Something terrible even. It's apparent from the sweat collecting on his brow and the pained expression. I started to fumble through my outfit in search of something to dab it with and found it in a few pieces of white tissue. I stood over him and wiped his brow, and for some reason felt for his wrist again... I found it and counted off the beats. It all felt so familiar. Then my mouth opened and formed words without any stimulus from me:

"Getting a pulse but just barely breathing..."

I dropped his wrist in shock, and brought my hands to my own brow. What is going on with me... why would I say that? He's breathing fine. I didn't even have reason to search for a pulse, he's obviously alive. Something wrong with me. It's becoming obvious. I haven't been right since I woke.

And with that, a burning sensation began in my upper torso. I felt through the uniform and found nothing, but the burning wouldn't stop. It burned in a pattern... over only certain parts of skin. I need to look at it to know any details, and to even try to ease the bother it's giving me. I could never see it in this light though.

I looked down at Harry. He has a flashlight. I saw him use it. It's in his jacket. I reached down and fumbled for it, feeling for the plastic. I found it and gripped it, and eased it off of him.

I then slipped off my red cardigan to let it rest on the back of the chair, and walked over to the furthest corner of the room. I released the clasps on the back and eased the uniform down over my front, while hoping with all my heart that Harry would stay comatose.

Once I felt the cool air of the room on my bare skin, I felt for the switch on the flashlight in my hand. I knew I found it when the ground in front of my feet became illuminated. Then, hesitantly, I turned the flashlight towards my bosom and looked down.

I gasped and stumbled backward hard into the wall at what I saw. Just below my breasts a satanic-looking seal had been drawn upon skin, it's intricate markings adorning the white of my flesh in red. When I brought my fingertips to trace the inking, I found the burning disappeared at my touch. I rubbed at it, and it would not smudge. It was a part of me now, apparently tattooed on. What kind of sick fuck would do this to me? Was it while I was unconscious?

I started to cry at the maiming of my body. At the utter permanency of whatever the hell that thing was. At being taken advantage of. I made my sobs soft though, as to not wake Harry.

"Who could have put that marking on me... and why? It must serve some purpose, no matter how twisted it may be... or maybe... maybe it's just some perverts way of letting me know he saw me naked while I was unconscious. "

I shuddered at the thought, knowing that despite how disgusting it sounded I preferred the second option.

I then pulled my uniform back to together and found myself again in my seat by Harry's side in my red cardigan, waiting for him to return to my world.

But I continued to think and ponder and came to an unpleasant conclusion: no pervert would stay on his knees that long, to tattoo such a design on my unconscious form. No sane man would find purpose in that. Considering the intricacy of it... it must have taken hours.

There is some greater purpose behind it, and why it's on me, and I must find that out.

The thought of it continued to trouble me in my seat till I watched Harry stir and rise from his sleep.


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3:Revelations

Harry woke with a start, apparently shocked at his current location. His mind must have traveled far once he lost consciousness. He sat up in his bed, turned his body to face me and let his feet find the floor.

He stares blankly, obviously trying to make his eyes adjust to the newfound darkness.

"Where am I?"

I gather my resolve, trying to put aside the developments I had made, and smile lightly as I speak.

"Harry"

My voice apparently helped him make sense of his situation.

"Lisa? Then I'm at the hospital?"

"You were having a bad dream."

"Was I? Hey, you don't look too good. Are you okay?"

Damn. It's so easy to read me. It's either that, or Harry is very observant. I mask myself with another smile.

"I'm fine. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Well, if you're sure. Lisa, do you know a woman named Dahlia Gillespie?"

I recall her almost instantly. It shocks me how quick that part of my memory awakened when the rest of it seems so clouded.

"Oh yeah, that crazy Gillespie lady. She's kind of famous around here. She never sees anybody, so I don't know that much about her. But, I heard her kid died in a fire and supposedly she's been crazy

ever since."

What was her daughter's name? The poor girl, her name escapes me. The news was the talk of the town 7 years ago, how could I have forgotten something like that...

"Well, she says the town is being devoured by "the darkness". Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

Darkness? So vague, unless she was referring to...

"The town devoured by the darkness...yes, I think I do. Before this place was turned into a resort, the townspeople here were on the quiet side. Everybody followed some kind of queer religion. Weird occult stuff. Black Magic, that kind of thing. As the young people moved away, the people figured they'd been summoned by the Gods. Evidently, things like that used to happen around here all the time. Before the resort, there wasn't really anything else out here. Everyone was so flipped out. Gotta blame it on something. Then a lot of new people came in and everybody clammed up about it."

Harry stared dumbfounded at me. Does this ring a bell to you? After a slight pause he muttered one word.

"Occult..."

I continued.

"Last time I heard anything about it was...gosh, years ago. When several people connected with developing the town died in accidents. People said it was a curse. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm rambling. I'll shut up."

I bow my head, diverting my gaze from him. I had become embarrassed for some reason at how much I had told him. I was relaying the information as it woke in my mind. Like we both were learning it for the first time. The facts were shaky even for me, but I had said them with such confidence, like it was common knowledge.

When I looked back at Harry, I found nothing.

"My god!"

I was up on feet in a second, clasping my chest in shock. I turned and scouted the area but found nothing. He'd vanished. Unbelievable.

He'd been here a second ago. I'm sure of it. This shouldn't be possible.

I lean forward to feel the bedsheets.

"They're warm."

I turn and sit myself down where Harry had been only minutes earlier. I lamented his heat subsiding.

"People bring warmth. I can't seem to make any on my own anymore."

And I brought my arms up to hug myself.

And then my mind connected the dots Harry had laid with his conversation, or more so with what he had made me remember: This town has cult connections, and it's going to hell while I happen to have been adorned with a satanic crest. Isn't it only natural to assume the two are related?

Both my head and stomach started to ache, and I rubbed the burn away again from my abdomen.

_RING RING RING_

"What is that?"

Pulled from my thinking, I was slightly confused at the noise. That phone still works in these kind of conditions?

Not wanting the loud, foreign noise alerting god-knows-what to my presence, I push myself off the bed and walk to the desk to stare at the office model phone a bit.

This thing shouldn't be working. I had assumed it useless plastic or else I would have tried it when I first woke. The casing was stained a brown color, a great contrast to it's former shade of light green. The cords were frayed near their ends too. The kind of damage that comes from exposer to the conditions. I just hope it doesn't electrocute me.

I pick the receiver up timidly and bring it to my ear. Nothing but intense static at the other end.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"---Lis--!?

Was that my name!? Such gargled speech.

"Yes, I'm Lisa! Who is this?"

"--A---le---sa--"

"What? I can't understand you! The static is horrible!"

"--ou--must---stop----ry--my--las--h-pe"

"Must stop what?"

The line went dead. I held down the tone button for a few seconds, but to no avail. There was no dial tone, only silence.

I stand back, shaken. Who was it and how did it know my name? Is something watching me? How did it know I was here? It was asking me to stop something, but I have no idea what. Maybe Harry would know, But what if...

"Hmm... I wonder..."

I grab the cord that leads to the telephone jack. I pull gently, hoping for the jerk that meant the cord no longer had any slack. It doesn't come, and instead brings the entire length of the cord from behind the desk to me. This phone isn't connected to anything.

I drop the cord in disgust and bring my fist down on the desk in frustration.

"I'm not losing it. The call was not in my mind. This town is where the problem lies. A disembodied phone call is nothing compared to what I've seen already," I reassure myself.

But still, my confidence wavers and the fear and cold of my situation set in again. I wish Harry was here. Trying to hold back the tears, I take the cord and hide it behind the desk once more. If Harry returns I won't tell him about the call. I can't risk the only other living companion I have in this mess thinking I'm crazy. I bring steel to my resolve, stand up straight, and brush the wrinkles from my uniform. Unconsciously I walk back to the bed to sit lightly on it's edge, my head bent in thought.

I feel the situation is heightening. Something is looming just around the bend. I don't know how I know it, I just do. The phone call was a warning and a hint at my purpose in this mess.

Then the door opens and Harry enters once more, this time from the other side.

"Harry!"

I rise and run to take his hands in mine for a second. Warm and tangible. He responds.

"Glad you're okay."

I bring my hands back to my sides.

"Thank god you came back. I was scared to be here all alone."

"I'm here now. I was worried too. I'm real happy to see you."

I smile at him. He's genuinely relieved to see me. How sweet of him.

"Lisa, can you tell me how to get to the lake?"

Hmpf. His expression changes. Back to formalities it seems. This question is easy though.

"The lake? You take Bachman road."

"The road's blocked."

"Well, that's the only way out there."

Disappointment clouds his expression.

"Are you sure? There's gotta be another way."

We pause and I think. I feel as if I'm forgetting something. I rack my mind attempting to remember. It's like there's someone groping around inside my skull. Ugh. My vision fades to red for a second then rushes back, releasing one of my mind's flood gates.

"Wait, I just remembered something!"

"What?"

"There's a water works over by my old elementary school. It's been abandoned for years. There's an underground tunnel used for inspections or something! I remember hearing it runs all the way to the lake!"

I beam for a second, pleased with myself.

"Really?! You think I can get to the lake from there?"

"I've never been down in there myself, so I'm not positive. Besides, it's all fenced off to keep people out."

"If there's a chance, I've got to try."

Just then I realize what I had done. I'd given him reason to leave. I should have know better that to enable him. Some other deep part of me is scolding itself too for some reason. It's wrong of me to try to keep him here, he's looking for his daughter after all, but I've got to try. Call me selfish, but it's just so damn cold when he's not around.

"Harry, don't go! I don't want to be alone. It's so scary. I can't stand it."

My emotion got to him. His eyes show conflict. I can't believe it. I'm actually able to contest his parental feelings, though I shouldn't be proud of that. He compromises with himself.

"How about coming with me? This may not be the safest place in the world either. I can't promise you anything, but I'll do my best to protect you."

I contemplate his heartfelt offer but reach a mental roadblock. I can't imagine leaving this room but I don't know why. The idea just processes itself as something unthinkable in my mind and chills my body. My mouth opens again and speaks words that are only half my own.

"No... somehow I feel I'm not supposed to leave this place."

He looks at me puzzled by my reaction. I don't know what's wrong with me either. I speak again.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so scared... I'm cold."

His face fills with concern, though he's obviously in a hurry to make it to that lake.

"Look, just wait here a little longer. I'll be back as soon as I find my daughter."

I bow my head in hurt and cross my arms in front of my chest. It suddenly became even colder.

"Harry..."

I turn and walk away into the darker area in front of the beds so that my back would be to the closing door.

Once sure he had left the building, I turned on my heel to look back at the door and forced a cruel laugh at my own hurt.

"Really Lisa, did you expect him to save you? You haven't learned a thing."

Though I said these words to myself, I had no idea as to what I was referring too. My memory still had paths, but they led to nowhere.


	4. Exploration

Chapter 4:Exploration

I'm alone again. In the cold dark I wonder what to do with myself till Harry returns, that is, if he does return. I have no idea how dangerous it is out there; he didn't say a thing.

I walk over and sit once again in my bedside chair. I lean forward in it, causing my chestnut hair to fall over my face and eyes, though I pay it no attention.

I tell myself, "If Harry does find his daughter at the Lake, he won't have any reason to return to me. Family comes first, and he'll want to get the hell out. It's a survival instinct. I sigh at the thought.

My head beings to ache again, and I rub my temple. I can't stop feeling that I'm forgetting something. It's like it's lingering just outside my reach, and no matter how I struggle, my fingertips just won't reach it. If this is all a result of the fall, I must have really cracked my skull.

Then, all of a sudden, a chill runs down my spine and makes me sit up straight. Something is shifting in me, and it's bringing certain thoughts to the surface. The basement storeroom. Harry mentioned it, and was surprised at the fact that I've never been down there. It's bugging me. I want to know what's down there, and why it's off limits.

With a surprising sense of purpose I stand and look towards the door. Just moments ago I told Harry that I felt I shouldn't leave this place, and now I'm itching to explore. I can't explain my sudden change. As if part my reserve was suddenly compromised...

Well, no matter. I must find out what's down there and it should be safe, considering Harry has already traversed and cleared the area. I walk over to the desk and rummage through the drawers till I find a matchbook.

It intrigues me for some reason. "Riverside Motel", is emblazoned on the cover. I'm familiar with it, considering how small the town is, but something is telling me I should find more meaning in it.

I shake it off. I don't have time for this. I make my way to the medicine room door, and walk through to the hall, taking note at how the remains of the undead doctor have vanished. Leaving the examination room has made me feel cold and heavy. It scares me and makes me want to turn back, but I continue against my instincts.

I walk and stand in the middle of the hallway to get a sense of direction, and take a match from the book and strike it against the cover. Orange light illuminates the hall in front of me and I bring my hand up to protect it. I then take my first steps forward, letting my body tread a path familiar only in the darkness of my mind.

I find myself in front of the basement stairwell, and go inside, remembering the steep first step and what a pain these were in high heels. I lean against the railing, and rhetorically ask myself, "why do I wear these?"

I blissfully start to reminisce, against my better judgment.

I remember a woman, arm at her hip, drinking coffee, and talking to me in the nurse's lounge.

"Really Lisa, you just aren't practical."

I turn to her, smiling coyly, and ask, " and how is that?"

"You're in heels darling. High heels in a hospital. Don't your feet hurt? Why do you do it?"

I laugh at her, and a bit at myself.

"I do it because I love what they do to my legs. Normally they break hard at the ankles, but with heels on, it makes them look like one smooth motion down to my feet."

She rolls her eyes at me.

"Well, I am 16 you know. Isn't it permissible for me to dote over my appearance a bit?"

She laughs again, "Yes, it's perfectly normal. Just not so many nurses are that dedicated to what they think makes them beautiful while on duty, at least not after being employed for a few years. Maybe that's why the doctors are so friendly with the trainees..."

I remember myself getting irked at this for some reason, and she noticed.

"Hmm...? You haven't become taken with one of those old perverts have you?"

"Ow! Damnit!"

A headache suddenly pulls me out of my reverie. My mind doesn't seem capable of going any further into this without pain, and it's for the best. I must get going anyway.

As I carefully descended the steps, I smiled at the fact I'm still wearing heels to work. She was wrong about me. Seven years had not been enough to make me stop caring. Even in this situation, I find a way to be narcissistic, and that makes me chuckle. Maybe I'm losing it...

I open the door to the basement, the familiar whir of the power generator ringing in my ears. I walk along the side of the small hall, and stop at the door to the basement storeroom.

This was it. The only place in the hospital with such high restricted access. I disobeyed the orders of my superiors and entered.

I looked about inside, slightly taken aback at the normalcy of it. Just a bunch of racks with supplies on them. Sure, it's rusted to pieces, but so is the rest of the hospital. Then I discovered what made this room special. A large cabinet rested against the wall, and it had been pushed aside to reveal a thin door. I walked up to it, and put my hand on it to push it open, as there was no knob. The door creaked as I moved it, and revealed a queer little stone room.

I lead myself inside, and found the walls and floor to be stained red. Boxes sat at the end of the short room, along with a raised metal grating. I walked up to it and peered down through the grating to find the start of steps and the smell of burnt ash. There had been an over growth of vines covering this grate, but Harry must have burnt them away somehow.

I stood up straight, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I'm shaking. The fear of the unknown. I reassure myself that I have to do this. I must know what's down there. So before I could second guess myself, I started to descend the steps.

My descent revealed a hallway completely different from those on all the other floors to me. The walls were a made of large gray bricks, and the floor had rectangular pieces of grating suspended over seemingly nothingness. It was short, with a door at the other end. I walked up to it and pushed it open. This was another room, practically the same but with two doors: A chain-link one that refused to open, and a sliding metal door. The metal was warm to the touch as I pushed it to the side to find myself in a long corridor. In complete silence, save for the clicking of my shoes at each calculated step, I walked down this hall. I slid the unlocked doors open to find nothing save for old gurneys and junk. I stopped in front of the last door on the left side of the corridor.

This place is sickeningly familiar to me, when it shouldn't be. This room in particular makes me especially nauseated. I bite my lip and place a hand on the door. I slowly slide it open and force myself inward.

Inside, a bed and chair sit side by side along with a piece of equipment for monitoring patients. On top of the equipment sat a picture of a young girl. She looks about seven. This must have been the patient. Her name, Alessa. At least, that's what was scribbled on the corner of the photo.

This looks like a regular hospital room. Nothing stands out other than it's location as out of the ordinary. Yet why would a girl her age need to be stowed away down here, far from everything and everyone else? And why... why does this room make my body ache? Why does it feel like I should remember something about a place I hadn't visited till today? It just doesn't make any sense. Even this girl, seems familiar to me in a way.

Something terrible is going wrong with me. I'm not all here.

Suddenly, my eyes are drawn to a cabinet in the corner of the room. It was made of wood, and medicine bottles sat atop it's counter. Below that, was a single drawer. It intrigued me so, and I inched towards it. I came to be right in front of it, and wanted to discover whatever was inside. It's of the utmost importance, or at least it feels that way. I start to bring my hand up to open it, but my hand begins to spasm painfully and my chest burn. A siren blares in my ears.

I scream in agony, and pull back my hand. My body was in physical pain as a result of whatever was in that drawer. The burning won't stop either. I need to get away from here. I turned and let the match drop from my hand. I threw the door open with all my might and spilled out into the darkness. Then I just ran. I ran in the direction that made the burning stop. Up the steps, down a hall, up more steps, and down more halls till I stood leaning against the door to what I assume to be the examination room, out of breath.

I tried my best to gather myself, to rationalize my situation like any normal person would do, but I couldn't. I wasn't functioning right. My suspicions since I awoke were correct. I want to know what's wrong with me. The thought pounded over and over in my head.

Harry. I need to smooth myself over for when he returns. When he does, I'll explain all I can to him. That... that is about all I have left that I can do. Maybe he will have some kind of answer for me.

I raise my head into the air and took deep breaths. I began to relax and build a facade. When I was confident I appeared stable enough, I stood up straight, and turned to face the door. I walked into the medicine room, each step of mine having great significance. I opened the connecting door and found myself in the examination room. Returning there gave me a sense of security and warmth. I began to walk back towards the bedside chair when my body became dead weight and I fell to my knees hard.

A searing pain came to my abdomen, and I felt the intricate marking burn out on my chest. An intense ringing came to my ears and the ground began to shake. It took every ounce of my being to keep my upper body from falling to the floor.

Then... the calm returned and in front of my knees Harry returned. He sat up in shock, unaware of my presence. My body feels as if it were made of lead, and I'm struggling very hard to think coherently now. I have to forcibly will my arms to move, and I use them to push myself up to allow my legs room to grip the ground. After this exertion I manage to rise up from behind him.

I feel my eye twitch.


	5. Changing

Chapter 5:Changing

I drag myself to my chair, despite how much pain I'm in. So heavy.

"Harry"

"Lisa? What happened? Where's Alessa and Dahlia?"

Those names... they are important. I have something more important to tell him though.

"Harry, listen."

I pause, to see that I have his attention. He's staring at me from his seat on the bed with utmost concern now. I continue.

"Something you said before has been bothering me. I just can't get it out of my head."

"What is it Lisa?"

"So I went to look in the basement. Even though I was scared as hell. Like you said, there were these creepy rooms. But nothing really unusual down there. But while I was down there I got this weird feeling. Like I'd been there before. Like something happened there, but I can't quite remember somehow. What was it?"

I start to lose it. I crumble forward in my seat, my hands grasping at each other.

"Harry... help me... I'm so scared. I can't take this."

I bring my hands up to hold my aching head. Harry's words come like daggers, though he doesn't intend it."

"It's only a temporary thing. You're in shock from when you were knocked out. Don't fret about it, you'll remember after a while..."

He reaches his hand out in an attempt to comfort me. I bring myself to my feet before he can make contact, pushing his hand away.

"No"

I stand looming over him, with my fists shaking at my sides. I stare down at him, and speak.

"You don't understand..."

I pivot on the ball of my foot and run towards the door that would normally lead to an office. Harry calls back at me.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?"

The only response I give him is the sound of the door closing behind me.

I'm going back to that room in the basement. That drawer holds the answers I seek, I know it. I'll open it even if it breaks my wrist. I'm so weak, but I'll use whatever is left of my drive to do this.

The hospital has changed. The floor plans have rearranged in a way that's physically impossible, but it doesn't really phase me anymore. I walk along the raised metal grating suspended over nothingness towards its only destination, the elevator. The doors slide open as I approach them, summoning me. I push the only button in the elevator that's lit, "B".

I wasn't taken to the basement though. The elevator let me off at another floor that was similar in structure to the first floor but had doors sealed off with strange ancient markings. For some reason this hallway didn't seem as dark to me anymore, either that, or I for some reason didn't need the light any longer.

Looming the halls were nurses. Nurses like me in shape and form, but lacking my consciousness. They had the same writhing lump upon their backs as the doctor I encountered. Though they'd shuffle the halls, and come within feet of me, they paid me no mind. I finally came to the conclusion that these monsters were here for Harry, not me. They were here to stop him. That was their purpose here. Do I have one?

I walked down this hall stiffly, tripping over my own feet. I no longer have grace. Movements are quite jerky. I brush against one of the nurses by accident. Cold. Cold as ice. They're dead. All of them.

The only explanation is the cult. The cult that's been buried for 7 years has reawakened with vigor. It's drawn me into their plans. Done something horrible to me.

I go through the only door unlocked in this hall, and find myself in a stairwell. On the first step I fall down the entire flight. At the bottom I find myself uninjured. How, I don't know. I open the door in front of me, and find myself back in that hidden hospital room with the picture of the girl. The floor plans make no sense, but it doesn't matter anymore.

I stumble over to the drawer, and bring my hand up once more.

Nothing. No reaction. I simply slide the drawer open and peer inside. A finely bound book. Blue leather. A diary. It's mine. Oh how could I have forgotten it, and why is it being kept here. Why wasn't I allowed to claim it when I came earlier...

I took it out, and felt the crisp edges of the book to find the indent of a bookmark. I sat my diary down on the counter and opened it to that page.

Sprawled out in my familiar hand were several rushed entries. The penmanship deteriorated down the page.

_Ask doctor to let me quit being in charge of that patient._

_It's too weird._

_Still alive, but with wounds that won't heal. _

_Told the doctor I quit. Won't work at that hospital anymore. _

_The room is filled with incests._

_Even with the doors and windows shut they get in to spite me._

_To the hospital..._

_Feeling bad. Need to throw up. But nothing comes out. Vomiting only bile. _

_Blood and pus flow from the bathroom faucet. _

_I try to stop it, but it won't turn off. _

_Need drug. _

_Help me..._

My headache returns and all flashes red. The damn breaks and all my memories come rushing back. Memories of 7 long years thought gone. Memories up to till where I died... when I died. He... this morning. 

I'm dead.

I turn and buckle at my waist, and gag. Blood from my mouth stains the ground in front of me. I latch onto the counter to keep myself from falling down.

Harry. He's the only thing left living in this place. The nurses are just as dead as me. If he'll just hold me... if I can be close to him... then... whatever life that's left in me can't run out. I've already failed anyway.

I stand up straight. I smooth the front of my uniform, turn around, and walk back to the door. Before I leave though, I grab the diary. I don't want to risk forgeting who I am again.

The door no longer leads to a stairwell. It emptied me into a room lined with shelves stacked with boxes labeled "PTV." Drug. The reason I'm...

I hear footsteps from the door behind me. I move to stand in a corner. Harry opens it and begins walking towards the other exit.

"Harry?"

"Lisa... what's the matter with you?"

Ever observant. He's quite quick to sense the shift.

"I get it now. Why I'm still alive even though everyone else's dead. I'm not the only one who's still walking around. I'm the same as them. I just hadn't noticed it before."

All that he can offer me in response is:

"Lisa?"

"Stay by me, Harry. Please. I'm so scared. Help me..."

I take my first steps toward him.

"Save me from them."

He just stands in awe of me. I continue closer, sobbing.

"Please... Harry..."

I open my arms, inviting him into them.

He steps back and I continue. As my arms are about to catch his torso he brings his own up and shoves me away. I fall back and hit the wall wall. The rejection hurts so much that I literally break.

A drop of blood runs down my forehead. It was only the start. Every pore slowly starts to bleed. I'm falling apart. I'm only a construct after all.

Shakily, I push myself up from the wall, and stumble towards Harry. Why won't he help me? Aren't I pretty, or am I really just a monster like all the others? Does he realize this now?

He looks at me in terror, the blood streaming down my face scaring him. I open my arms a little once more, and walk forward, hoping to claim him as my own. He turns and runs, slamming the door shut behind him. I pound and sob from behind it.

I realize now that it's futile. Lisa, you should just give in. Let death claim you. These were the first rational thoughts I'd had in a while, so I decide to act on them.

I let my body fall limp. I stop trying to hold myself together, something I'd been doing since the last siren rung.

The world dissolved away into nothing. A light rain began to fall in the darkness, and I could feel a cold metal grating under me. I stared up into endless night.


	6. RebirthRevenge

Chapter 6:Rebirth/Revenge

I'm still alive, what's left of me anyway. Nothing to do now but reflect since my mind won't let me rest.

7 long years. 7 years I spent caring for Alessa in order to get my fix from the man whom said he loved me: Dr. Kaufmann.

Handsome, intelligent, and charming. I had no reason to push away his advances when I was a trainee. The age difference didn't bother me, I could have cared less. I was so open minded that I even did PTV with him, particularly whenever we stayed together in some suite. I had no reason to expect him to use the eventual addiction to control me.

He did anyway.

Stationed me in a small room with a girl charred by her own mother for hours a day. Then he'd give me a fix of PTV (white claudia is the botanical name I believe) and then we'd laugh and giggle together. In time that retrograded to him leaving a quarter-full syringe in the bedside cabinet.

I had to watch that girl writhe in pain for 7 years, unable to do anything about it. I had to bite my lip when the girl's crazy mother would walk in to incite some spells or the like just to keep myself from shouting at her. Then, in the time I had free, I'd read her stories or talk to her. I had no idea whether she could hear me at the time, but it was all I could do to ease my guilt outside of harassing Kaufmann about it.

Which lead nowhere, with all arguments ending in: "You're free to go if you don't like it, just don't expect to get your fix from me." To which I had no rebuttal.

The years dragged on, the girl's pain only worsening and mine along with it. It toiled on my sanity to see someone so sick being deprived the care she needs. Constantly re-wrapping her wounds did nothing. She needed hydration therapy for her wounds to heal properly. But that was against the plan, from what I'd gathered from eavesdropping.

"Make sure that girl is well aware that she need not attempt to alleviate Alessa's pain", I heard once. I didn't care though. I'm a nurse, even though I'm drug addicted. It's my job to heal people. I don't have it in me to sit ideally by and let a person suffer.

That's why I did what I did. When Alessa grew older, her pain grew as well. She eventually started exerting her pain on her environment. I know now where this power came from, but then I was terribly unaware and thus frightened. I couldn't take it anymore, even if that meant going through an extremely painful withdraw. I went to tell Kaufmann I was leaving.

That was this morning.

The doctor had just finished with some papers when I walked in and stood in front of his work desk.

"I'm done."

Kaufmann looked up nonchalantly and smiled lightly at me, considering my words to be benign.

"Done with what Lisa, dear?"

"Don't patronize me."

"Sorry. Go on, what are you done with then?", rolling his eyes and picking at a stack of papers.

"This. All of it. I quit, I'm fired, whatever you want to call it, as long as I get the hell out."

He just laughs.

"Well, a nurse that's been her so long should know where the exit is. Go."

"I simply wanted to let you know."

"Well, now I do. Scurry off now."

I turn on point, making sure my hair whipped across dramatically behind me, wanting to cut him with it.

"I expect you back in a week or so, too bad you'll get to miss the fruit of our labors being born."

Cringing at this, I turn and snap at him, "Any fruit born of what you're doing to that girl will be as rotten as you!"

Chuckling, he retorts, "tsk, tsk, tsk. And I was considering giving you a cut of my profits."

I break and let my anger get the best of me. In hindsight, I wish I'd been smarter.

"You won't see one cent come from that girl if I can help it."

His interest piqued slightly, "What?"

"You think I haven't overheard enough about what you're doing to know how to screw it all up? I didn't think you so foolish Kaufmann."

Standing now, angered. "What do you know?"

"I know about whatever you keep in your motorcycle."

"You're bluffing! How could you know such a thing? And even if you did, you wouldn't know what to do with it."

I laugh and smile, only to enrage him more.

"Do you think I'm stupid? It's simple. The plan involves Alessa, and the little bottle of red liquid is of some importance. Isn't it only natural to assume that if they come into contact with each other _something _will happen?"

Snickering, "And how would you know whether that reaction would be beneficial or detrimental to my cause?"

Pretentious as always.

"That's simple, you idiot. If it were beneficial, you would have done it already, correct?"

He sighs and says, "Checkmate, Lisa, well done." and falls back into his chair.

I just smile and turn to leave again, when he says "You know what this means don't you?"

I turn to hear nothing but the sound of a bullet being fired through a silencer.

Then I met the smell of lead, as blood started to stream down from my forehead.

I crumble almost instantly from that fatal blow as Kaufmann ran to catch me in hopes of reducing the amount of blood he'd have to clean up. I wasn't even given the chance to fight. No warning. I had been completely helpless, and was soon consumed by the darkness of death.

I reawakening from that darkest of nights with a young woman leaning over me, her black hair hanging in my face. She sat with her legs tucked under her, clad in a school uniform of some kind. She appeared incredibly distraught, even more so than me who couldn't even feel her own arms or legs. I wasn't all there, and my consciousness frightened me. Wasn't I supposed to be dead? When the girl saw my struggling she simply asked me to calm down.

"Lisa, we're in the examination room, even if it might not look very familiar to you now. Things have changed. I'm so very sorry for all of this..."

She trailed off, and started to tear up. "This situation is just so terrible. I couldn't even let you rest in peace after all you've endured because of me." She then buried her face in her hands and let out a few small sobs.

I bring my hand up jerkily to pat one of her knees. She pulled her hands away from her face and looked down at me.

"You're Alessa right? The little burn victim I've taken care of these past years? I'm the one who should ask for forgiveness. I could have helped you escape this place long ago, but let my addictions keep me rooted in place."

She shook her head knowingly. "Please, I understand what you went through. I was conscious through it all. You were the only one to talk to me like I was still a person. You read to me, you eased my pain, you even shed tears for me. If it weren't for you I would have surely lost all my humanity, or faith in humanity itself. It's because of you, that I know I have to stop this."

If my blood had been pumping as it should, I would have blushed. So sweet and flattering. It's nice to know you're needed.

"What must you stop dear?"

"Stop what my Mother, damn her to hell, and Kaufmann are doing."

"Please tell me, what was that? Even after all these years I still don't know."

She turned her head to stare up at one of the dark corners of the room. This surely must be hard on her.

"They're birthing god. Dahila is using the power of the cult to bring about her image of God inside me. Kaufmann is enabling her. They don't comprehend what they're doing though. I only know because I can feel this power inside me. It's evil. It will not bring salvation, it'll only bring pain and annihilation."

I had no words to respond with.

"I understand this is all hard to believe."

"No... I believe you. I'm currently defying my own death. I'm set to believe anything. Just that this is such a burden for someone so young to carry."

She smiled gently at me.

"It'll be over soon enough Lisa. I know what I have to do now."

"And what is that Alessa?"

She closed her eyes and spoke, "I'm spreading what power I have over the town to seal myself off from the mortal world. Once that's done... I'll.."

She lost her words and clasped at her heart. I manged to pull myself up and wrap myself around her in an embrace.

"Thank you Lisa. You don't know how I've longed for that kind of affection" Tears streamed down her cheeks, and I started to cry too.

"Tell me Alessa, what will you do after you've sealed yourself away?"

"I'll... destroy myself. It's the only way to kill the god inside me. It feeds off of me. I'm it's vessel. I have no choice but to end it all manually. "

I held her tighter, reflex really.

"Is there any other way? You're so young.. you don't deserve that kind of end. I screwed my life up terribly, but even I'd want to continue living it."

Crying harder now, her tears staining the ground in front of us. "Lisa, I have nothing left to live for. You're gone now too.."

I quiet her by patting her back. "I'm right here Alessa. I won't leave now. I don't have anywhere to go either."

"Even you won't last."

I want to break down in a million tears at those words, but hold them back for her. "What do you mean Alessa?"

"You're only alive now because I used you as part of the seal. You represent the hospital's fall into my nightmare. This was the only way I could use my power to bid you to breath again. Forgive me for using you."

"Oh...oh no dear. I'm glad you brought me back. It'll put my heart at ease to see your suffering end after all these years."

"Thank you Lisa, but truth be told, I needed you here... so you could comfort me like this. It eases the pain at bit."

"That's my job Alessa, to alleviate people's pain."

"Yes, and you do it very well. "

"Thank you.", I say, standing up finally and brushing the dust from my uniform. "Now, may I ask why this is the breaking point? Why is this happening now after 7 years of nothing?"

"My other half is returning. 7 years ago, just preceding my coming into your care, I split myself into two parts to slow the birth of god. It was all I could do. The newly created baby was taken in by a couple, and taken far from here, as I wished to be. My mother though... she ensured I was in enough pain these 7 years that my soul would call out for the other girl to return and make me complete. That's why my wounds wouldn't heal. Over that time my powers were tempered by that pain and that's why I'm strong enough to appear in this form for you now. My charred body still resides in that secret basement. I'm simply an astral projection of myself."

"You know, I think I actually understand that. What has happened so far? Is the girl in town?"

"She just arrived, therefore I am complete. That is why I must keep myself hidden from my mother while I lay down these seals. However, Dahlia plans to deceive that girl's father to stop me. He's currently making his way to the school, as my other half bid him to."

"Can't you stop him? He surely can't compare to you in strength."

"My subconscious has created monsters to ward him off, but he is an amazing father, and won't let them stop him. He's the kind of parent I never had... I could never harm him directly."

"Well, let me stop him."

She looks up, surprised at my words. "Lisa, how exactly could you stop him?"

I close my eyes and think how best to express my thoughts.

"Alessa, I can feel my mentality breaking down. I'm starting to feel a sort of incredible despair-"

"Oh Lisa, forgive me! ", she exclaimed, bringing herself to her feet. I turn to hide my tears.

"No dear, please, just let me finish. I may not be able to handle knowing that I'm dead and that I'm just a temporary existence, but I am confident in my own ability. "

"What are you suggesting Lisa?"

"Make me forget. Wipe my memory clean of these past 7 years, of Kaufmann too. If you do that, I won't know my minutes are so few. I'll be innocent like I was when I started working here. No baggage, no drugs. I'll be 'me' again."

"Lisa, that would the least I could do for you, regardless of whether it'd help me or not. How do you suppose it'd stop daddy though? Wait... why did I call him that?" She shook her head slightly and stopped.

"Never mind that. It's simple. I'll be so scared of being alone in this place that I'll cling to him. If not stop him, I'd at least slow him down. I'm pretty enough to fight his paternal instinct at least a little bit, right?"

I'm stunned at my ability to make a joke at a time like this, but it made Alessa giggle, which was refreshing.

"Sounds like it could potentially work. Better than anything I could have thought of. I'll do my part too in placing those seals as quickly as I can so..."

I bring my finger to her lips to "shh" her. "No need to speak those words that hurt you so. I believe there is no talking you out of it, so I have no choice but to comfort you. Seal off my memories and hurry on your way. We'll meet again though, I promise, after you finish what you must do."

I hear her choke back tears, the noise breaks my heart. "Should I lie down?"

"Yea, it'll be easier that way. ", she says while wiping the tears away from my her cheeks.

I ease myself down onto the floor once more. Alessa sits down beside me, and places her hand gently on my forehead.

"Lisa, are you ready?"

"Wait, I must know something first."

"Yes?"

"When...when will I cease to be?"

She casts her eyes downward and speaks, "The moment I either fail or succeed, though you won't disappear immediately."

"Then what will become of me?"

"You'll... no longer have me holding you together. How long you last after that depends on how strong your will is. "

"Oh... alright", I shut my eyes. "I'm ready Alessa."

"You'll sleep for a few hours while your being is reconstructed to seal those memories. You'll awaken the moment 'daddy' enters the hospital."

"Alright"

I fell the warmth of her palm on my forehead, and see a burst of red light in my skull. Then... nothing.

I know now whilst I lie on this hard metal grating that Alessa did fail. Harry would not stop for anything in pursuit of his daughter. Perhaps he is off now fighting to get her back. I finally close my eyes, trying to let the abyss claim me, rather than to writhe further in pain.

I'm pulled from being near comatose by a loud screeching noise, like some ungodly animal dying along with a flash of white light. I hear voices again, of Harry... and of Alessa, and of a third person...

Kaufmann!

I throw my upper body up with all my strength, and use my knees to push myself to my feet. I'm shaking and convulsing, and I can feel the tendons ripping in my legs. But I must push forward. I'll ensure he burns for what he's done.

I push my arms up in the direction of the light and the falling flames of a burning dystopia, and latch onto an invisible grating. I will my body to pass through it, using all the power left in my worn vessel. I grip the new floor with my heels, stagger forward and see Harry running towards the last corner of light left, baby in arms, and a saintly looking young woman collapsed on the floor. Kaufmann was right before me, picking up his briefcase and brushing off his clothes, preparing to run for it.

I however, lock my arms around his upper body, and begin pulling him back. He grunts in surprise, nearly screaming, apparently scared by the sorts of sounds I'm making and attempts to struggle against my grip. Before he could make any progress in removing me, the metal grating beneath us collapses and we both fall into the abyss.

I've lost him now, as I finally depart, or at least sleep for a while. Whether he's dead, or still falling, I don't know. Whether tomorrow has began or ended, I also do not know. But I do know that at least, for this moment, I am at peace.


End file.
